Peter Brady
thumb|300px 4172bb-petelook.jpg 0h17ku04an60h07n.jpg blog-peter-brady1.jpg bradychrisknight4.jpg bradychrisknight4.jpg hi.PNG Peter-Brady-the-brady-bunch-10937513-720-480.jpg Peter-Brady-the-brady-bunch-10937519-720-480.jpg tumblr_lym3z91lgf1qgask8o1_500.jpg Peter-Brady-the-brady-bunch-12267455-720-480.jpg Peter-Brady-the-brady-bunch-10937521-720-480.jpg Peter-Brady.jpg Chris_knightr_young_close_up_peter_brady_bunch.jpg Peterson Christian Edward "Peter" Brady is a character in The Brady Bunch. He was played by Christopher Knight. About Peter Also known as "Pete," Peter was born on 5 July 1957 the second child of Mike Brady and the late Sarah Brady, who became Carol's stepson when she wed Dad Mike. He is the third oldest of the Brady Family. Peter is the middle Brady son and is very close to his brothers Greg and Bobby. He loves to joke around with Marcia and Jan and is very protective of Cindy. He has a fragile ego that manifests itself in extremes; often he lets his achievements go to his head while at the same time lets the little things get him down. He celebrates his rescuing of a little girl from a falling shelf of toys, calling himself a hero, but not long after decides he has no personality when some kid at a party says he's dull. The clumsiest of the bunch, he sometimes gets overexcited and acts impulsively before thinking. Peter is anything but dull. He may not be too great at fixing bikes or making ice-cream sundaes, but he builds a mean model volcano. He's also great detective and a pretty good reporter. Peter even proves himself to be a fine actor by playing Benedict Arnold in the school play, a role he later lives to regret. Nevertheless, he is a fun-loving boy whom girls adored later in the original series. He has a non-related twin named Arthur Owens.Two Petes in a Pod Peter is also the only one in the family with brown eyes - all the others had blue or green eyes. Peter later joins the military for career guidance.The Brady Girls Get Married Later, he is an administrative assistant, at one point working under his fiancée, Valerie; they later end their engagement. Still later, he is a business partner with Bobby. Peter was the only Brady child to not have a spouse or significant other.The Bradys Age Peter is mentioned to be 11 in the newspaper article in "The Hero" (airdate: February 20, 1970) He is implied to be 13 in Season 3 episode "Dough Re Mi" (January 14, 1972), when Carol asks Alice how old Greg was when his voice started to break, and Alice tells Greg was 13 then. In next season's episode, "How to Succeed in Business?" (February 23, 1973), he is established at 14 when he mentions that he's a "failure already at 14". In Season 5 episode, "Peter and the Wolf" (October 12, 1973), Peter is 15. Casting History * Christopher Knight in The Brady Bunch, The Brady Bunch Hour, The Brady Girls Get Married, A Very Brady Christmas, and The Bradys * Paul Sutera in The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequel * Blake Foster in The Brady Bunch in the White House References Category:Children Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:The Brady Bunch Category:Bradypedia